IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Hyperdimension IF= |-|Sega Hard Girls IF= |-|Child IF= Character Synopsis IF 'is a reoccuring supporting character within Hyperdimension Neptunia, being one of the makers who consistently aids The CPUs. She is meant to be a stand-in for Ideal Factory, the company that created Hyperdimension Neptunia. IF is part of a group of "heretics" called The Guild, being their main spy and defacto of operations. Her main job is the snatch information for various countries of Gamindustri and spread misinformation. IF has a desire to become stronger in order to protect her friends and this plays in when she feels responsible for getting The CPUs captured. By the end of the series, she is able to stand alongside the CPUs Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B | 2-A Verse: 'Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''IF, Iffy, Ai-chan '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Roughly 17-18 Years Old (In Ultradimension, she is about 10 years old) '''Classification: '''Maker, Defacto of The Guild, Spy, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (IF is considered one of the best martial artist in the series, due to her extensive training with The Guide), Weapon Mastery (IF is trained and has shown to utilize many different weapon varieties, all with proficient ease), Poison Manipulation (Many weapons IF wields such as Poison Claw are infused with poison and inflict a toxic feeling on contact with an opponent), Blood Manipulation (Blood Claws will actively drawn the blood within an opponent from simply hitting them), Wind Manipulation (Brisk Qatar is imbued with the powers of The Wind Fairy, who can control wind and the element of wind), Soul Manipulation (Gate of Heaven will reap the souls of those who are hit by it), Darkness Manipulation (Sakrif Vierge is imbued with the power of darkness and can attack with dark elemental attacks. Also has weapons that can remove her shadow), Probability Manipulation (Shadow Ifrit passively increases IF's attacks hitting much harder by 5%), Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Ice Silpheed has the power of Ice imbued with it and it's described as having the ability to cause a "''raging snowstorm"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible beings) *Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Was able to fight against many foes who could harm Neptune and is only slighty weaker than Neptune herself. Shown to be comparable to CPU candidates such as Nepgear) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(After having trained for 3 years, IF become powerful enough to take on threats on the level of CFW Magic and would later become powerful enough to take on Arfoire, albeit with the assistance of several other CPUs) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | 'Immeasurable ' (Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Played a role in the defeat of Arfoire, who should be comparable to the CPUs who fought Kurome ) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Weaker than, but nonetheless comparable to Neptune, who even in base is on par with Blanc | '''Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure attacks from CFW Magic and Arfoire) '''Stamina: High Range: 'Standard human melee range normally, higher with magic 'Intelligence: Very High ' '''Weaknesses: '''If her cellphone is broken, she will cry and be unwilling to fight (unless it's fixed); Albeit, this is possibly a gag and not a legitamate weakness '''Versions: Pre-Time Skip | Post-Time Skip ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: 'A list of all IF's items '''Extra Info: '''While several item descriptions do make jokes and poke fun at item descriptions as a concept, they doesn't negate the fact that in gameplay, said descriptions are shown to have some truth to them. What this means is, item descriptions are factual and it's simply the game just using comedy to make reading them more interesting Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Spies Category:Soldiers Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2